A Demon's Judgement
by Joybug
Summary: Abel is reunited with an old friend.Devi is trying to deal with Triana's first boyfriend.Its part of the Trinity BloodThe Forger crossovers series I've done and its best to read the others first to know who everyone is.M for yaoi,lauguage, suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

A Demon's Judgement!

Um, where to start. This fanfiction is part of the series that I've written crossing over Trinity Blood by: Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo with the book The Forger by: Shannon Neprily. I don't own any of it except for the fanfiction itself. You might want to read the others first so that you know what's going on. (who's sleeping in who's bed, and all that fun stuff)  
It contains mature themes, like swearing and MalexMale or yaoi situations, and all that stuff. So if you don't like boys kissing and doing other things to other boys then don't read it because you won't like it. Hehehe.

This story takes place ten years in the future when Triana is sixteen. Abel, Torian, Devi, and Sevriel are trying to behave themselves as they watch her date a boy at school, meanwhile, Abel is reunited with an old friend. Will this old friend be welcoming of his relationships with demons and other beasts, or will I make a mess of everything good and make everyone fight each other again...yay for messes!

Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bastard!" Triana screamed, shoving Devi off the couch.

"Ow," Devi pouted, looking up at his daughter. She was sixteen years old and towering over him.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Triana demanded, stamping her stiletto on the ground.  
"The day that you get grounded for hurting me?" Devi asked, frowning as he helped himself up off the floor.

"No! It's the day that you meet my boyfriend! I told you last week and you agreed to meet him! He's waiting in the other room with Abel and Torian. Can you please go and be a good parent and at least say hi?" Triana shoved him toward the door.

"You're so mean to me!" Devi squeaked when she reached up and pulled his hair down from the pigtails he had them tied up in.

"I want him to date me, not you, so you're going to lose the pigtails and go and put on some real clothes," she pushed him at the stairs.

"Honestly!" Triana grumbled as she stormed toward where she could hear Abel chatting amiably with Jared.

"Did you know that your boyfriend knows three languages? Three!" Abel cried out happily.

"Funny, my boyfriend can barely speak one without tripping over his tongue," Torian snickered, grinning at Abel's exasperation.

"Torian, love, why don't we go and check out the new church that just opened up across the street! Its supposed to be gorgeous and the sisters there are really nice," Abel grabbed him by the arm and dragged him bodily up out of the chair.

"What's the matter with you?" Torian growled, yanking his arm away from Abel once they were outside.

"We can't interfere. We have to let Devi meet him by himself so that he isn't swayed by our words. Demons are very proud when it comes to stuff like this, and us being there might insult him," Abel reminded.

"You'd think a demon bar across the street would make a church want to rethink their location," Torian snorted, clasping Abel's hand in his own. He raised it to his lips, looking up into Abel's soft blue eyes.

"Even after all these years you're still addicted to churches, eh?" Torian let Abel drag him toward the huge building.

"God led me to you, after all, how could I not want to visit his house every now and then to give my thanks," Abel grinned at him.

"Whatever, let's go," Torian smiled nervously at a sister as she welcomed them.

"Miss, are you new here?" Abel asked, feeling a lump in his throat as he looked the woman over. She was in her mid-thirties with a shock of bright red hair and warm eyes.

"I just transferred over yesterday. And you are?" She asked with a polite smile.

"I'm fa...I'm Abel Nightroad, and this is Torian. He doesn't have a last name, but hopefully one day the laws can be changed and he can have mine," Abel said with a laugh as they walked through the church with her.

"Ah, I didn't realize you two were...I'm sorry," She blushed bright red at the sight of their hands clasped firmly together.

"No need, but I must say, its an odd place for a church isn't it?" Abel asked, scratching the back of his head.

"He means because of the demons across the street," Torian pointed out.

"Oh, that," she said, her tone becoming cold as her fists tightened.

"Oh, my! What a wonderful picture!" Abel cried out, pointing to the stained glass window of angels.  
"I was told this place was chosen because many angels frequent this area. None of us knew that it was a place infested with demons. We merely wanted a church where we could watch the angel fly by. It was supposed to give people hope!"

"Sometimes things aren't as they seem, Sister Ester, but no being can be classified simply as good or evil. Demons are much like angels, they are misrepresented in the texts.

"I'm sorry, but I have things to do!" She quickly walked away from them, but beneath the anger in her eyes was a question, how had Abel known her name?

Author's notes: Please don't hate me. I actually really like Ester, but I had to make her a bit mean to throw things a bit out of whack. Please don't kill me! Put down that fork! hehehehe!

PS. Betcha didn't know I could write more than a three page chapter! HEHEHE! Well normally I can't because I don't normally have time to write more than three pages. So now I've got SIX!!! Holy Crap!  
I don't know, I'm weird. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon's Judgement!

This fanfiction is part of the series that I've written crossing over Trinity Blood by: Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo with the book The Forger by: Shannon Neprily. I don't own any of it except for the fanfiction itself. You might want to read the others first so that you know what's going on. (who's sleeping in who's bed, and all that fun stuff)  
It contains mature themes, like swearing and MalexMale or yaoi situations, and all that stuff. So if you don't like boys kissing and doing other things to other boys then don't read it because you won't like it. Hehehe.

Chapter 2

"Why do I have to go down there and you don't?" Devi pouted as he traded his pleated skirt for a pair of leather pants.

"Well, that would be because you're the one who has issues over things like these. The pride of your clan is effected by whom Triana chooses as her mate," Sevriel hugged Devi tight to his chest, nipping at the slender throat that peeked out of Devi's unruly hair.

"that didn't stop me from choosing you, so its not like my opinion matters," Devi reached up and pulled the messy pigtails out of his hair.

"Its too bad you have to go down there so soon, I wanted to fuck you in that skirt," Sevriel feigned a pout as he released the short demon.

He released Devi finally to help him into his ornate black robes. The robes opened over the chest with fiery red lapels and buckled at his waist only to flare back open over his hips. Large butterfly sleeves hung down nearly to his ankles.

"You look so beautiful in that," Sevriel pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue delved into that moist warmth, tasting him while the demon purred happily.

"We didn't have sex last night, slacker, so you'd better do me twice tonight," Devi giggled, kissing his cheek.

"How could I refuse such an offer," Sevriel's hands slid down Devi's back, touching his great leathery wings before moving down to the small of his back.

"You had better get yourself down there or she'll come up after you," Sevriel grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel frowned as he watched Sister Ester clean up outside. She was carefully wiping down a large angel statue.

More than anything he wanted to go over there and talk to her. He wanted to know if the others were still part of the clergy, but more than that he wanted to get through to her.

But if there was one thing he had learned over the years it was that Ester was stubborn and couldn't be swayed so easily. He would need to prove it to her that the demons across the street were good people.

He didn't have the foggiest clue how to even attempt such a feat. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Demon's Judgement!

This fanfiction is part of the series that I've written crossing over Trinity Blood by: Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo with the book The Forger by: Shannon Neprily. I don't own any of it except for the fanfiction itself. You might want to read the others first so that you know what's going on. (who's sleeping in who's bed, and all that fun stuff)  
It contains mature themes, like swearing and MalexMale or yaoi situations, and all that stuff. So if you don't like boys kissing and doing other things to other boys then don't read it because you won't like it. Hehehe.

Chapter 3

"Excuse my lateness," Devi said, trying not to grin at the exasperated look on Triana's face. It wasn't all that unlike the face she used to make as a kid before she would start to shriek and slam things.

"Mom, this is Jason, my boyfriend. Jason, this is my mother, Devirian Revlis," Triana said, her pretty face splitting in an excited grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jason's grin was wide as he reached a hand out. Devi stared at it before moving to sit down at the place across the table from the two.

"Um, Mom isn't big on shaking hands. Dad is upstairs and he doesn't like smelling other men on mom," Triana explained. It was only during their mating cycle that Sevriel was murderous to any male that he scented on his mate, but she really didn't want to explain that to her boyfriend.

Devi's eyes narrowed when he felt something touch his leg under the table. The young man grinned wickedly at him when Triana wasn't looking. The grin was an offer as those slimy blue eyes moved over Devi's small form.  
"How long have you been dating my daughter without my knowledge?" Devi asked, resting his chin on his linked hands. He quirked an eyebrow at Triana's wide eyes. She knew the tone he was using, it was the tone of Lord Revlis, not her mom. It was the tone he used when he was going to turn his disapproval into a political matter.

"A month, but that's my problem, not his ! I knew better and I..."

"I intend to make that both of your problem. Young man, I have no intention of letting you fuck me, so please leave. If I smell you on my daughter I'll feed you your own anus!" Devi grabbed Triana's wrist when she tried to slap him. He twisted her arm around easily, trapping it behind her back and forcing her to march.

"Mom! That was unfair! Don't be a bitch just because you didn't get yours yesterday!" Triana shrieked, thrashing in his grip as he forced her to continue walking.

"Triana, if you don't calm the hell down I'm going to kill you! It's too close to my time for you to pull this shit! Quit struggling or you're going to make my instincts take over! You're pushing my restraint to its limits!" Devi warned, shutting his eyes tight, fighting the beast that recognized violence and raged inside of him.

Triana went completely still when the link between them made her feel the exact moment that Devi snapped.

Author's notes: GAAAAHHHH! I ended it there! Bad monkey! Hehe! Don't worry, more will come soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Demon's Judgement!

This fanfiction is part of the series that I've written crossing over Trinity Blood by: Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo with the book The Forger by: Shannon Neprily. I don't own any of it except for the fanfiction itself. You might want to read the others first so that you know what's going on. (who's sleeping in who's bed, and all that fun stuff)  
It contains mature themes, like swearing and MalexMale or yaoi situations, and all that stuff. So if you don't like boys kissing and doing other things to other boys then don't read it because you won't like it. Hehehe.

Chapter 3

Sevriel's flew down the stairs at the sound of Triana's terrified shriek. Whatever he expected to run in on, it wasn't his petite mate cornering the terrified girl, jaws snapping and talons slashing down onto the cowering demon.

"Devi, calm down, love," Sevriel tried, creeping up behind him.

He tried not to let his daughter's shrieks distract him, he couldn't afford to. Quickly he grabbed the furious demon around the waist and whipped him toward the wall.

He launched himself at his stunned love and pinned his wrists quickly while using the rest of his body flush against Devi's to lock him in place.

The demon purred, undulating against him like a wanton.

"Go clean yourself up, Triana, and then go to bed," Sevriel ordered before claiming Devi's mouth in a deep kiss. Devi's mouth was almost painfully hot as Sevriel delved his tongue deeply into the moist cavern, overpowering it with his passion.

"Sevi," Devi gasped as Sevriel bit into his collarbone hard enough to draw blood. He wrapped his legs tightly around Sevriel' waist as the angel lifted him.

"Are you alright, my love?" Sevriel asked, cupping Devi's cheek in his free hand he used his thumb to wipe the tears that leaked out of the demon's eye.

"What happened?" Devi asked, licking the side of Sevriel's neck hard enough to make the angel shudder.

"First I've made a bath for us. I knew the meeting would be quick, so I started the water once you went downstairs," Devi nodded as Sevriel carried him up the stairs.

He was still dazed as Sevriel set him down into the sinfully hot bubbly water. The angel followed suit quickly, grabbing hold of Devi and roughly slamming into his body hard enough to make the demon shriek with delight. It was not often that Sevriel was rough, but when Devi was high risk for attacking others Sevriel knew he had to be rough.

Devi's talons raked down Sevriel's back as he undulated his hips in rhythm with his angel. He felt every inch as it slid into him, pressing up against that greedy spot that made him scream for more. He felt desperate, like he would combust if Sevriel did not release the pent up energy that raged through his system. He needed it! He needed Sevriel to claim every inch of him.

Sevriel hit that spot again and again, staring down into Devi's eyes. He watched the silver start to calm down so that the demon's eyes seemed to twinkle instead of glow.

They came together hard, clinging together. Sevriel caught Devi's mouth in a hard kiss, swallowing the demon's shriek as he filled him with his seed.

Devi panted as his body started to calm down. He purred as he was gathered against that strong chest.

"You lost it again, love. Triana did something to make you snap and you attacked her," Sevriel quickly caught Devi tightly around the waist before the demon could pull away.

"She's fine. She needs to understand the severity of her actions. She had no right to go against you just because she knows you love her. You are not just her mother, you are the head of her clan. If anyone else were here they would've killed her for treason. She needs to understand that!" Sevriel kissed the top of his head before tucking it under his chin.

"I'm a monster," Devi sobbed against Sevriel's chest.

Author's notes: Yes, contrary to his sweetness, Devi is a dangerous little thing. Danger never came in a cuter package. LOL Hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity Blood and The Forger/Shades of Gray do not belong to me, blah blah blah.

This story is still rated M for yaoi and language mostly

Chapter 5

Abel ran up to Sister Esther with an armful of red queen roses. He looked worse for wear with cuts all over his hands from gathering the flowers himself.

"What can I do for you, Abel?" Esther asked with an irritated quirk of her eyebrow.

"Um, I brought these for the church! Can you take them?" He asked, all but shoving them at her.

"Thank you, I'll put them in water," Abel followed Esther back into the church.

"Um, I was noticing that you tend the gardens here yourselves. I was wondering if you would like an assistant! She's really good with flowers and will work for free. She needs the volunteer experience anyway. Besides, it'll be good to get her out of the house before her mother kills her," Abel tried to bury the last part under a laugh. He needed to get Triana some sort of volunteer work to keep her away from Devi for a while. The demon needed some space right now.

"I'll have to consult the other sisters about it, thank you," she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to sit while she brought out the antiseptic.

"I swear you need a keeper," she soaked a cloth alcohol before wiping his hands down.

"Torian's telling me that everyday. He even tried to get me to agree to wearing a leash! Heh!" Abel laughed, brightened by the blush that stole over her face.

"Torian seems like a nice person, how did the two of you get mixed up in demons?" Esther asked, bandaging his hand finger by finger.

"Let me just say that the demons across the street saved our lives and gave us a family. I can't really describe it any better than that because I'll sound crazy," Abel smiled, grinning at the memory of it. Torian had been the missing piece of his heart, and had Aridan and Devi not intervened they would've lost each other somewhere.

"Can I ask why you dislike demons so much, Sister Esther?" Abel knew that he was hitting a nerve with this question, but he had to know!

"Because they're evil! There are no accounts of anything but evil! And the bible says they're evil!" Esther shouted, storming away from him.

"But wait...there are no accounts because no one needs to make accounts of peaceful..."

"I'll mention your recommendation for help to the sisters, now if you'll excuse me!"

"I think I messed that up somehow," Abel pouted.

Author's notes: Okay, here's another chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Trinity Blood and The Forger/Shades of Gray do not belong to me, blah blah blah.

This story is still rated M for yaoi and language mostly

Chapter 6

"I smell blood, Devi! come out of there!" Sevriel slammed his fist on the door. Devi had shut himself in there hours ago.

"Fuck you!" Devi screeched. He frowned as he watched the blood create patterns in the white tiles. If he lived he was going to have to clean it up.

"Better that I die then, cause I'm not cleaning up this shit!" Devi sobbed quietly. He had gone over the scenarios over and over again. He was no longer safe to his child and so he had to die. There was no getting around it. And yet the thought of leaving her behind made his heart ache.

His eyes widened when the door nearly shook off its hinges. Sevriel was on the other side, shouting at him.

He quickly grabbed the razor and slashed it as deeply as he could into his wrist and then dragged it all the way up his arm into his shoulder.

The next hit had the door smashing open hard enough to crack the wall that it hit.

"Sevi, I can't kill her! I can't!" Devi sobbed. His mate ran to him, gathering him into a smothering embrace.

"Its okay, baby, I've got you. You won't be hurting anyone, I promise," Sevriel whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks as he gathered the small demon up off the floor and deposited him on the bathroom stool.

"What are you doing?" Devi asked in a panic as he fought to keep Sevriel from bandaging his arms.

"I promise I'll be by your side always. I won't let you hurt anyone, I promise!" Sevriel assured, kissing him hard.

Devi clung to him as Sevriel's tongue swept through his mouth. He clung to the only warmth that existed in his body.

"I want you to make love to me again, please?" Devi asked, looking him in the eye.

"Honey, I would never say no to that," Sevriel lifted him more gently this time, carrying him toward the bedroom.

"Who's going to clean up the blood?" Devi asked, wiping at the tears that seemed to keep coming. He wasn't sure if it was his sadness, or the warmth in Sevriel's eyes even at the sight of his weakness, that was making him cry.

"I love you," Sevriel assured.

Author's notes: I know, I'm such a tease to end it there, but don't worry, yaoi to come. LOL 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Devi mewled as Sevriel traced a hot line of kisses down his neck. He shifted his pinned wrists, trying to break free from his lover's grip.

"I told you to hold still!" Sevriel growled, snapping his teeth down on Devi's neck hard enough to make the demon whimper with delight.

"I wanna play too!" Devi pouted, looking down into those fiery red eyes. The passion he saw there made his heart race faster as he fought to free his wrists.

"Don't struggle," Sevriel warned, his lips curling back over his teeth as he stared into Devi's heated silver eyes.

"Then fuck me already!" Devi shouted, bucking against him. Although he liked the attention to his body, what he loved even more was when Sevriel got rough with him.

"If you're going to be a brat!" Sevriel shouted, shoving Devi over onto his stomach and pressing down hard against his back.

"Wings out," Devi pleaded as Sevriel rammed into his body hard and fast. He felt that invasion through every fiber of his being, consuming him from within.

He could feel the exact moment that Sevriel's massive gray wings were unleashed, giving him enough weight to push even further into his body. The smell of blood and feathers filled his nostrils, making him purr as Sevriel started to piston in and out of him, every time hitting that special place inside of him that made him scream with want.

He fisted his claws in the sheets, trying to grab onto anything substantial as his body lost itself in his mate's embrace.

He saw white as Sevriel's seed filled him, it filled him with warmth. The angel slowly slid out of him, settling down beside him.

A warm smile spread over Devi's face as Sevriel gathered him up for another warm embrace.  
"Feel better now?" Sevriel asked, kissing his forehead.

"Only if you stay like this for a little while, I don't want to be alone," Devi rested his head on Sevriel's chest, letting his worries dissipate.

Author's notes: Yay yaoi! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Triana frowned as she looked down at her overalls and brown t-shirt. Abel and Torian had caught her at the door, telling her that she couldn't go and help the nuns dressed like a five dollar hooker. So they had settled on this instead, bought from a cheap store down the street.

"Now keep in mind that the nuns don't know you're a demon. Don't offer the information either. The only way I can make the nuns see that demons aren't evil is to get them to like you so that you can break the news to them later," Abel frowned. He knew there was a flaw in his plans, but wasn't exactly sure where it was.

"So this is really your devious little plan. You want to deceive them and then rub it in their faces?" Triana asked with a wicked little grin.

"When she puts it that way it makes you look like a jerk," Torian snickered, lacing his fingers with Abel's.

"Is it really that bad a plan?" Abel pouted.

"Not really, I was just screwing with you. You make it too easy, by the way," Triana slapped him on the back before picking up her gardening tools and running across the street where Sister Esther was waiting.

"Hi, I'm Triana, your new volunteer!" Triana put on her sweetest smile as she extended her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Triana. My name is Sister Esther. These gardens here will probably take up most of your time, but if you have any extra time then the ones in the back could use some work from time to time," Esther shook her hand with a smile. The girl was incredibly beautiful with a smile that even the saints couldn't fathom.

Triana turned and waved bye to Torian and Abel before descending on the rose bushes in front of the church.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sister Esther, I have a knack for gardens, it'll look wicked once I'm done with it!" She winked as she started snipping.

"Well then I'll leave you to it, I will be inside cleaning if you need any help with anything,"

"Don't worry, I won't need anything. Not even God can make a garden as good as I can!" Triana puffed out her chest proudly. She winced at the look she received for that comment.

"Uh, sorry," She laughed. She'd never had to watch what she said before ever, so this was going to be a challenge.

Author's notes: Yeah, Triana's off to a real good start, eh? LOL 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What are you so cheery about? By the look on Torian's face its not because you screwed him through the mattress, so what is it?" Devi asked, leaning in close to Abel, who hummed happily.

"He found a volunteer job for your daughter. Don't freak out, because it'll keep her out of your hair," Torian turned his head quickly when Devi's scent wafted through his nostrils, making his stomach gurgle a warning.

"And where might this work be?" Devi asked, frowning at them both.

"The Church across the street needed help with their gardens so I asked her to go and help. An old friend from before I switched to this time is a nun there and..."

"No daughter of mine is going to work at a fucking place that hates demons!" Devi shrieked, grabbing Abel by the hair. He glared into those worried blue eyes.

"I want you and Torian out of here! Get the fuck out of my house!" Devi screamed. He tore out the house like a madman, only to be caught around the waist by Sevriel.

"Devi, I don't normally intervene on your decisions, but Triana looks happy across the street and you're not going to let your prejudices get in the way of that! Torian and Abel are staying and you are going to cool off in our room," Sevriel shoved him back into the house and blocked his way.

"You can't keep me here!" Devi warned, his eyes blazing bright silver as he glared at his mate.

"Are you sure about this, Sevriel, we don't want to come between..."

"I said you two are staying," Sevriel cut Abel off. He pointed at Devi and then gestured toward the door.

"Just remember, feathers, you have to sleep sometime! And then I'll rip your god-loving throat out!" Devi roared, storming up the stairs. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Um, can I come in?" Abel asked nervously as he knocked on Devi's bedroom door. He frowned when there was no response. Triana had come home hours ago and Devi still hadn't budged from his room.

"Devi?" Abel asked again. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but then when had he ever really thought things through, so he opened the door anyway.

He could feel the blush rushing over his face at the decadent sight of Devi sprawled out on the bed with barely the corner of a sheet covering him, purring as those silvery eyes locked with his. His great leathery wings surrounded him on the bed, moving as though to beckon Abel closer.

Devi cried out, a wanton sound that made Abel shudder as his brain tried to run south. Instead he made his body run to the door, which slammed in his face.

"Sevriel! Torian!" Abel cried, pounding his fists on the door until they were bloody.

He wasn't sure exactly what Devi had in mind for him, but he had a feeling that it would feel really good and then hurt so much he'd want to die! He could see nothing of the friendly demon behind those sadistic silver eyes.

Devi's hands closed on Abel's waist, yanking him up against that slender little body.

"Devi, stop it, please!" Abel cried as Devi nipped at the side of his neck while rubbing up against him like a cat in heat.

He didn't know how so much power could hide in such a small form as Devi hurtled him toward the bed and sailed after him.

All of Abel's senses were assaulted with the demon's aura, making his protests weaken and then die out completely as Devi crawled up his body.

He was lost in those warm hands and sharp teeth as they found their way over every inch of his flesh. He didn't know when his clothes were removed, couldn't even begin to fathom where the time had gone, but he was suddenly inside the demon, thrusting as hard as he could while the demon mewled on top of him.

He managed to roll over onto Devi, shoving the demon beneath him before plunging even deeper into the wanton creature.

He came hard, collapsing down onto the demon. No sooner had he rolled off that he heard the soft whimpers coming from Devi's mouth.

He stared with wide eyes at the tears running down the demon's cheeks and understood the full truth of what he had just done.

Author's notes: I know, I'm such a jerk! Poor Devi, Poor Abel! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Its not your fault," Devi explained, wiping the tears off his cheeks. He didn't dare look over at Abel, who was crying as hard as he was.

"You were in demon-mode, you had no control but I should've pushed you away!" Abel sobbed, burying his head in his knees.

"When I'm like that I can easily push my will on others. I'm so sorry!" Devi started at his shoulders and raked his talons down his arms hard enough to draw blood.

"What are you doing?" Abel demanded, grabbing his arms.

"I'm getting your scent off me, you'll have to do the same. It's the only way we'll get out of this alive! Sevriel will kill us both if he smells us on each other!" Devi yanked out of Abel's grasp and continued slicing up his arms, covering Abel's scent with his blood.

"We have to tell them! We can't just lie to them!" Abel cried, but did as Devi told him to, and started to slice up his arms.

"We will, but Sevriel won't even give us a moment to explain if he catches the scent of it! He won't be able to help it, its in an angel's nature to kill anything that goes near its mate!" Devi started on his legs, dragging his claws up his legs, starting at the bottoms of his feet and working his way up.

"I will explain everything to both Torian and Sevriel. Torian first though, so that hopefully he'll be in your corner if Sevriel lashes out at you," the wounds on Devi's arms had already started to heal as he moved on to his chest and neck.

"I hope you heal as well as I do, because we have to slash up _all_ of our bodies, including the funnest parts!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I think I should tell Torian by myself, wish me luck," Abel said, he wished he had Devi's confidence that everything would be just fine, but instead his hands were shaking like a child's.

He could feel the tears straining at his eyes while his throat tightened as though to keep him from ever speaking of it.

"Its probably best that you stay away from Torian if he throws a fit, because he might eat you," Abel wanted to give Devi a hug for luck, but they had just gotten each other's scent of and he didn't want to go through that again.

More than anything he wanted to go back in time and stop himself from feeling those soft hands on his body, to stop himself from crushing that tiny form beneath his own. He could still see it in his mind, could still feel himself plundering that beautiful creature. It was wonderful and horrible.

"I'm so sorry. This is the very reason that we demons shouldn't be allowed into this world. We ruin everything we touch even if we try our hardest not to. If Torian wishes to kill me then I welcome his wrath. Please be kind to him regardless of what he does," Devi bowed to Abel. He didn't know what else he could do to show how sorry he truly was. Even he didn't possess the power to turn back time.

Abel smiled sadly at the torn demon before heading down the stairs to the rooms that he and Torian shared.

He half considered knocking before entering, but knew that it would be foolish. Swallowing hard, Abel opened the door, and was greeted with a sight that warmed his heart. Torian was curled up like a cat at the hearth, sleeping innocently as he basked in the warmth.

Abel reached down and gently shook the smaller man's shoulder, waking him.

"Mornin," Torian mumbled, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"We need to talk, are you okay with that?" Abel asked, seating himself beside Torian on the floor.

"Is it about Triana working at the church?" Torian asked, stretching his arms in a yawn.

"No, its about Devi," Abel reached out and cupped Torian's soft cheek, wondering if this was the last time he would ever touch this beautiful creature. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked into those trusting violet eyes.

"Don't take what he said personally, he was just blowing some steam. Sevriel said we could stay here, so don't worry," Torian lay his hand over Abel's, smiling warmly at him.

"No, something happened. I…it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I went in to speak to him because he wouldn't come out of his room, and…and I don't know how it happened, but I slept with him," Abel's heart was breaking in his chest as he watched Torian's eyes widen painfully.

Those small shoulders started to tremble as Torian curled in on himself. Small hands fisted on the floor as hot tears poured down Torian's cheeks.

"Why would you…was I not enough? Did I do something wrong?" Torian asked, finally looking up at Abel. His entire body was wracked with sobs as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"I don't know what happened, but it wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you so much…"

"So much that you would sleep with someone else? My own friend?" Torian's eyes darkened as he glared at Abel.

"This was the last home I had left! This was all I had! You and my friends here! I can't go back to Silver, because she's his mom and Sevron lives there, I can't stay here, because you and Devi are here. I have nothing! Why do you hate me so much? You could've just asked me to leave! This is far more cruel. I thought…I thought you cared about me,"

"I do! I swear to you that you are my life!" Abel pleaded, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me!" Torian shrieked, scrambling away from him as though he were trying to murder him.

"I don't want to live in this world anymore! You should've killed me back in your world!" Torian's entire body burst into vapor and he rushed out the window into the night, looking for a place to hide from the people that were bent on destroying what was left of his heart.

Author's notes: I know, I'm such a jerk. Poor Abel, poor Torian. Lets hope that Devi's revelations go a little bit better, but I'm a jerk, so who knows! LOL!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Devi, put some damned clothes on if you're going to come out here!" Sevriel shouted at his small lover, who was clothed only in a robe that was barely hanging on his shoulders. The demon looked so frail compared to his normally vibrant personality. Even his wings looked weak.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Sevriel dropped the rake and rushed to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the shaking demon.

"You shouldn't hold me, I'm disgusting," Devi said very softly, pushing him back.

"What are you talking about?" Sevriel cupped that heart shaped face in his hands and looked into those teary silver eyes.

"I lost control again around someone who didn't know how to resist my call," Devi whispered, the tears finally falling from his eyes, dribbling down to pool against Sevriel's fingers.

"Did you hurt Triana?" Sevriel demanded, he could smell blood all over Devi, but it was the demon's own, and no one else's.

"No, I hurt Abel. I hurt him in a way that he never thought possible. I clouded his head and forced him to come to me. He's crying right now because I raped him. By pulling him to my bed against his will I made him…" Devi's words were cut off when Sevriel's hands tightened over his face. He grit his teeth as he felt the pressure all over his face, like his head was about to burst.

He didn't fight. He had called on the rage hidden deep inside Sevriel and he knew that he deserved whatever pain his lover dealt to him.

His eyes slowly opened at the sight of Sevriel's huge gray wings spreading from his back. His beloved's eyes glowed bright red as his lips curled in a snarl.

"Get out! I don't want to see this whore's face ever again! If I so much as sense your presence I'll rip the black heart out of your chest!" Sevriel snarled. Reaching over he lay one of his hands flat against the mating scars on Devi's neck and pushed his power into them, healing them until the flesh there was soft and smooth.

Devi's hand trembled as he touched the healed markings. Sevriel had removed his marks from him, rejecting him completely.

"Sevi…I …I lost control, I'm so sorry…"

"No you're not! You touch anything male that even comes near you. I should've known that a whore is a whore until the day he dies! And if you don't leave that day will come sooner than you think!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear to you! I love you!" Devi shouted, grabbing Sevriel's arm when the angel turned to leave.

The angel caught his wrist in a crushing grip and ripped it away from his arm, snapping the bone without meaning to, he shoved Devi away from him.

Devi looked down at his broken wrist, it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Slowly he stood up and started to walk down the street. He had no idea where he was going, but if Sevriel didn't want him anymore then there was nothing left but for him to leave. Sevriel was a better parent to Triana, so he was sure that she was better off with her father. And one of his dearest friends, Torian, hated him now, it was too much.

"Demon!" A woman's voice shouted. Devi didn't even have time to turn or he would've seen blood red hair as a hole was torn in his chest.

Sister Esther lowered her gun, turning toward the man that had told her exactly where to shoot the demon.

"Are you sure you want to deal with him on your own?" She asked as she watched the man gather the bleeding demon up off the ground.

"Yes, I know exactly what to do with a creature like this," the young man grinned wickedly.

"He has a lot to atone for, he can't die just yet,"

Author's notes: poor Devi! I told you I was a jerk! LOL! And can we guess who is the psycho that has taken Devi away?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Watch where you're going, four eyes!" A deep voice shouted as a car skidded out of the way, just barely missing Abel, who was walking in the middle of the road. The owner was an angry man with long wavy brown hair trailing down his back. He wore a black shirt open to the waist and blue jeans.

"Leone?" Abel asked as the man stormed out of his car and grabbed him by the arm.

"Would you get out of traffic? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He demanded, glaring at Abel.

"Um, no. Killing myself would be a sin, right? I'm just walking," Abel frowned as he looked the man over. Leone looked a bit worse for wear compared to the energetic priest that he remembered.

"Get in the car, I'll feel guilty if I leave you wandering and you get yourself killed," he growled, dragging Abel over to his beat up old car.

"Don't look at my car like that, she was a great deal considering the circumstances," he snickered.

"Really?" Abel looked the hunk of junk over as he wearily climbed inside. He wasn't sure a car this bad off should even be running.

"I know this might sound like a strange question, but are you a priest?" Abel asked, wincing as the entire car started to rumble as it started up.

"Have you ever seen a priest this good looking before?" Leone asked with a wicked grin.

"Urm, heh!" Abel scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to say to that. If he couldn't be with Torian anymore, then he was glad that he was with familiar company.

"When we get to my place you're going to tell me what the hell could be so bad that you'd be wandering around in the middle of traffic like a friggen zombie."

Abel screamed with worry as the junky car zipped through traffic faster than he ever thought a car was allowed to go.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What did you do?" Triana shrieked, smashing her way into her father's bedroom. Her little fangs poked over her lip as she glared at the angel laying in the bed.

"I didn't do anything! Your mother whored around with that damned priest! I sent him on his way! But you know him, he'll be back and find a way to twist it around and make it my fault like he always does!" Sevriel growled, sitting up.

"He's been losing control and you know it! Like when he tried to kill me! He's not himself and shouldn't be judged for the way he's been acting, you told me that yourself!" Triana roared, a tattoo of a snake started to slowly etch itself into her face, almost completely circling her left eye and curving down over her cheek.

"Triana, calm down, your mother warned you before that if you're not careful with your anger you're going to lose your body to your twin and who knows what she'll do if she finally takes over! As a double you have to be careful!" he warned, sliding out of bed. He lay his hands on her shoulders, looking into her bright silver eyes.

"Maybe she should take over! Maybe she can bring mom back home! I can feel mom's pain! He's hurt really bad! We have to go and find him before he dies! How can you not feel his pain?" She demanded, fisting her hands in his shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of his neck. There should be bite markings there from when he and Devi first mated with each other, a bond that would link them for eternity.

"If you won't help me I'll find someone who will! Abel said that the church used to have a group of fighters that he used to work with, maybe they still do and they might know how to find him!"

"The church won't want to find a demon, just relax. We'll go and look," he frowned, wondering whether or not what she was feeling was real. Was his mate in danger?

"I'm going to ask Sister Esther to help us, if she sees that you're an angel she'll have to help! She's a good person!" Triana shoved her father toward the closet where she knew he hung his angelic robes.

"Get dressed to look the part, seemings you're useless as a mate you might as well be useful as an angel!" She snapped, slamming the door behind her before running off to pack whatever weapons she could find.

Author's notes: remind me to quit bastardizing Sevriel, he's actually a nice guy, just a little mislead. LOL.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Sister Esther!" Triana shouted through the church. It was all she could get out before panting for her breath.

"Out of shape?" Sevriel asked, clapping her on the back with a grin.

"Shut up!" Triana growled, her little fangs poking over her lip, making her look like her mother.

"Are you alright, Triana, you look horrible," Esther gestured for her to sit.

"My mom's gone missing. Abel said that the church has a secret section that can deal with these types of things!" She panted, swatting at Sevriel's hand.

"You really should go to the police with this matter, Triana. Its more in their jurisdiction than…"

"My mom's a demon! The police don't know how to find demons, but your people probably do!"

"Triana, you never told me…" Esther frowned, she didn't know what to say.

"You didn't give me a chance to. If you knew I was half demon you wouldn't have let me in the doors, Abel said as much," Triana watched everything start to sink in. She waited patiently, all the while running her eyes over Esther's body. Not bad at all!

"Only half demon? If you don't mind my asking…"

"Angel, my other half is angel," she gestured to Sevriel behind her, who let his huge gray wings loose, spreading them wide.

"A fallen angel?" Esther asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Only fallen because he fell in love with a demon. Love isn't ever wrong, Esther. I know that in your heart you know its true! Abel told me a lot about you and you don't seem like the type of person to let others decide for you! You have to trust what your own eyes tell you," Triana grasped Esther's hand, looking her in the eye.

"What does your mother look like?" Esther asked with a smile. She liked Triana and she wasn't about to let the girl's mother get hurt!

"Um, he's kind of short…shorter even than me, um, he has black hair like mine, only his reaches half way down his back now, and um…silver eyes," Triana paused, wondering how to describe her mother's face.

"He's really gentle looking, sweet with a twinge of pervert," Sevriel added.

"I never thought I'd hear anything that fit him so well!" Triana laughed, slapping Sevriel on the arm.

"Um, is he around this big?" Esther asked, holding her hand up.

"Yeah, that short!" Triana agreed.

"I'm so sorry!" Esther shouted, wrapping her arms tightly around Triana's shoulders. She didn't know where to even begin! How could she tell Triana that she shot her mother!

Author's notes: Okay then. So Esther is finally sorry, and showing that she's still a nice person. Heh! I really do like her, so I didn't want to bastardize her too much. I'll have to rectify that with Sevriel as well, cause he's hot!


	17. Chapter 17

Devi groaned as he raised his head. He had no idea where he was, only that the freak that had taken him was the idiot boyfriend that Triana had chosen.

"Well, you're finally awake again, how do you feel?" Jason grinned.

"Oh, I feel just dandy, and yourself?" Devi mocked with a snort. He tested the bonds on his wrists that kept him firmly attached to the operating table.

"Oh, I'm marvellous! Now that I have you, pet. That daughter of yours was no comparison to you in either beauty or power. She is a liability, but no matter, she will be dealt with accordingly once I am finished with you," he smirked as he ran a hand none too gently over Devi's taut stomach.

"Once I know what it is that makes you a seed carrier, I will be able to find a way to recreate the ability in other demons. Think of it, seed carriers mass produced so that demons don't have to fight for them anymore because there will be enough to go around!"

"You won't find it. Its been tried before, you can't recreate it!" Devi shouted, thrashing in his bonds. There was no way in hell he was going to let the freak take him apart just for some sort of warped experiment that would only cause misery for his people.

"I intend to make all of the Revlis clan into seed carriers, because you are such a pretty bunch. Demons will be lining up to own their own Revlis carrier."

Author's notes: I know it's a really short chapter, but I'm a little distracted right now, lots is going on. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one soon. 


	18. Chapter 18

"So, urm, Leone? What is it exactly that you said you do for a living?" Abel asked, following him into a run down little shack.

"I shoot things, what about you, four eyes?" Leone asked, grinning at him as he slapped him on the back hard enough to make Abel cough.

"I used to be a priest, but I don't really have a job now, unless taking care of Torian counts… I have no job," Abel shook his head. He didn't even have a purpose now without Torian at his side. Love had been enough for him, he hadn't needed God or anyone else once those beautiful violet eyes looked upon him with so much love and trust.

"Well, you can make yourself at home here. There aren't many of us left, but we haven't given up yet. We're hunting hunters I guess you could say. Anyone who hunts the good guys instead of the bad get hunted by us. We're so sick of those stupid 'slayers' and their self-righteous bull-shit!"

"I have many friends who would appreciate shaking your hands then, because many of my friends are from misunderstood species. Unfortunately I can never go back there," Abel looked Leone in the eye. He wasn't sure if it was because of their partnership before or not, but he trusted Leone.

The other man smiled knowingly. Most of the people on his team were running from something. He had learned early on not to ask too many questions.

"I was actually trying to follow a lead when I found you. Heard there was a strange movement of demon hunters in the area. What I don't get is that the hunters were capturing demons alive instead of killing them on the spot. Know anything about it?" Leone caught Abel when he tripped and nearly fell over an end stand.

"No, but some of my closest friends were demons, so I would appreciate you letting me help," Abel straightened his glasses, he didn't like the idea of hunters near Devi and Triana.

"Were demons? Are you saying that they aren't demons anymore?" Leone's curiosity was piqued. He knew that it wasn't the demons that had changed, but he was curious about Abel.

"They aren't friends anymore. I don't deserve their friendship. I slept with him and cost him his mate, which probably cost him his child as well," Abel's shoulders trembled at the thought.

"Sounds like it cost you just as much,"


	19. Chapter 19

Devi's body felt so heavy. He wasn't sure what they had given him, but they had finally gotten the dosage right, so he was rendered helpless.

They had tried to drug him enough to remove his shackles long enough to get him to the operating table, but he had pretended every time to be out cold only to kick them in the faces and snap his teeth into their flesh every time they came close enough.

"Well now, I don't think we'll be getting any more problems out of this one, look at his pupils, I wonder if he can even understand what I'm saying," Jason laughed, snatching up Devi's chin and looking into his drowsy eyes.

"Fuck you," Devi growled, but his tongue was so thick in his mouth that it barely came out as a rough garble.

"Well then, let's see what we can find out about how it works. I think the only way to do this is literally manually. We are going to open him up and then some lucky man, namely me, is going to play with him a bit. We'll just trace where the semen goes from there and figure out how to make it do that in normal demons. Should be easy enough," Jason licked at Devi's bottom lip, grinning when the demon was too weak to even snap his teeth at him.

"Yes, but sir, what about the egg? Shouldn't we consider that normal demons don't carry eggs in order to make the child?" A young woman asked.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one. We are going to take some of this one's eggs and clone them. We'll form a pouch inside the other demons that will release the eggs whenever they mate, that way the eggs won't go to waste and there will be enough to go around."

Devi tried to keep his eyes on them, to watch their every move in hopes that his strength would return while they were jabbering on. Unfortunately the edges of his vision were already going black.


	20. Chapter 20

"So you helped that freak catch my mate?" Sevriel demanded, glaring at Sister Esther.

"You have no right to claim him as your mate, remember? So don't give her shit for something that was your goddamned fault!" Triana hissed, elbowing Sevriel in the stomach hard enough to make him back off.

"I'm so sorry," Esther sobbed. She couldn't believe she had taken part in something so horrible. She had gullibly believed the man when he said that the demon was evil and plotting against humans. She had fallen for his lies and harmed this girl's mother!

"I became a nun to help people! And here I am running around shooting people just because some idiot says something that tells me the bible says I should do it! What sort of idiot just believes what some stranger tells them!" Esther was quickly yanked into Triana's arms, startling her out of her rant.

"I said it wasn't your fault and it isn't. The how and the why don't matter anymore, the only thing that matters is how to right this wrong. There is still time to fix this. Please help us!" Triana's tears dampened Esther's hair as she kept the nun pinned in her arms until she felt her nod.

"Well now that that's settled, you're carrying her, daddy," Triana said with a sadistic little smirk as she spread her great leathery wings.

Author's notes: See? Esther's not that bad! I like her so I wouldn't bastardize her too much. Hmm, but I like Sevriel and I bastardize him a lot. I guess I just don't make sense, but I'm at peace with that so the rest of the world just has to deal with it. (That's what Shannon always says to me) LOL!


	21. Chapter 21

Devi groaned, even with a demon's high tolerance and even slight enjoyment of pain, Devi didn't like the feeling in his body. He felt like table scraps, picked at and then thrown into his cell for god knows how long.

"Bastards," Devi hissed, forcing himself up off the cot to fumble toward the bars. A small whimper made him pause.

He frowned as he looked into the cell beside him. A child was sobbing in the corner, hands covering the little face.

"What are you here for?" Devi winced as pain roared through his chest.

"I don't know! I want my mom!" The little boy sobbed, looking up at Devi with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Devi's eyes widened as he took a closer look at the boy. He knew that cute little face, knew the little blonde curls and gentle eyes.

"Is your name Aridan?" Devi asked, kneeling down as close as he could get to the boy through the bars.

"Mmmhmm, how do you know that?" he asked, his words hitched as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"Its too sad that you were found so easily by them when your friends have been searching for you for so long," Devi smiled sadly, reaching through the bars and laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"They killed mom. If they just wanted me why did they kill her?" He asked, leaning into the bars so that Devi could hold him.

"Because that is what evil people do, they hurt everyone they can and make sure that there is no one to stop them. But don't worry, I'll get us out of here,"

"Did they kill everyone who would come to save you? Cause no one's coming for me, they killed everyone," he had heard the evil people call this creature a demon, but for some reason this demon was so much kinder than those humans.

"No, they didn't have to kill anyone, there's not a person in this world who would bother to save a demon like me. But don't worry, I'll save you. I'll make sure that you live, you just have to be strong," Devi could feel his heart breaking as he clutched to the child. He would live, if only to save this child he would live!

"If I live, when I get bigger I'll save you some day, okay? I promise that one day I'll be the one waiting to save the demon," his little hands clutched to Devi's shirt.

"Well then I'll just have to make sure that you get bigger one day then, right?"

Author's notes: Poor Devi, poor little Aridan. By the way, for those who haven't read the book, Aridan is the Forger, he is constantly reborn, all cute and blonde, until he matures, and then his hair turns white, his eyes turn gold, his ears get all pointy and fangs grow in. When that happens he grows into his powers, he can pull weapons out of his body and give to the champions that he chooses to fight for him, but he can't ever use the weapons himself. He can also scream so loud that people around him can't walk or even think straight.

But until he comes into his powers he's just a cute little 'thinks he's human' boy that loves jellybeans and bunnies.


	22. Chapter 22

"So you're saying that you knew us all before that 'changing the future' ordeal that you and your friends went through? Well, if things weren't already getting this unreal I'd think you were crazy. But right about now I'll believe anything," Leone frowned as he watched Abel look toward the sleeping man on the couch.

"Did you know Hugue back then too?" Leone asked curiously, watching the way Abel stared.

"Um, yeah. You and he were, um, in a relationship back then. But he never seemed the type to sleep in front of others," Abel nearly jumped out of his skin when Hugue's eyes slid open a slit.

"He's still not the type to sleep in front of others, but he's sick right now. He was shot with a silver bullet in the chest. Damn near died, but we got it out of him and he's been sleeping ever since. As for our 'relationship' I guess you could say some things never change," he scratched at the back of his head. He was wondering what it would've been like to be the Vatican's secret AX members like Abel had said.

"What type of were is he? He was human last I saw him, or at least he never said he wasn't human," Abel was glad that Leone had accepted everything he said, even accepted that he was some sort of vampire eating creature called a Krusnik. Not even blinking Leone had just kept nodding, and not in the way that one nods at a crazy person.

"He was bitten by a werelion a few years back. I think it suits him, he always was like a big temperamental cat anyways," Leone snorted. He frowned when the phone rang. There was only ever one reason that someone would be calling.

He grabbed it quickly.

"Yeah? Okay, I'm on it," he looked at Abel as he hung up.

"Did you say your friend's name was Devi?" Leone asked, springing to his feet and grabbing at a bag that held an armful of weapons.

"Yah, is he in trouble?" Abel followed him. He could hear Hugue behind him, following closely but nearly silently.

"He might be dead, I'm not sure, but someone is trying to unlock the secrets of his body to recreate them. We have to stop them. I have no idea what they're looking for, but it can't be good."

Author's notes: I always liked the idea of Leone and Hugue being a couple, please don't kill me, but I think it'd be hot!


	23. Chapter 23

"How are we going to get out of here? They're always watching us?" Aridan asked, wiping at his tears.

"There is a way to protect you while I'm unconscious, but you need to trust me," Devi wiped the bangs out of the boy's face.

"I trust you, I promise!" Aridan's little fists clung to Devi.

"I need you to take my hand and bite as hard as you can, it will give me access to your mind and body. I can protect you from them if you do this, but its going to hurt you a bit," Devi held his hand out in front of the boy's face.

"But I don't wanna hurt you!" Aridan could feel the tears burning at his eyes again. For some reason the demon felt so familiar to him, like someone who would protect him with his life.

"I promise it won't hurt me, but you have to bite hard enough to taste my blood. Its either that or I'll have to bite you, and I won't do that. You have to bite as hard as you can or we'll have to do it over again. I'm a demon. I'll barely feel it, I promise," he pressed his hand against that small mouth.

Aridan shut his eyes tight and snapped his little teeth down onto Devi's hand, biting as hard as he could. His teeth sank in right away, tearing into the flesh.

The second the blood touched his tongue Aridan shrieked in agony as he jerked away from the demon.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise," Devi sank into the boy's thoughts and rooted himself there, keeping the passage open for use later.

Aridan sat up, whimpering as he looked up at Devi.

"You did a good job, Aridan. I might be able to get us out of here," Devi smiled sadly at the boy and prayed that his plan would work.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sevriel asked, trying to catch his mate's scent. It hurt to know that there was no longer a link between he and Devi. If he hadn't broken the bond between them he could easily find him. Instead he couldn't even tell if the demon was still alive.

Sister Esther blushed bright red as she pulled away from Sevriel. She hated feeling helpless, especially in the arms of a man that looked that good! It didn't help either that Triana was giving her goo goo eyes, hitting on her every chance that she got!

"This is the place. Just because I made a deal with that man didn't mean I trusted him to not come after someone I care about later. I put a tracking device on him,"

"I'm so glad!" Triana cried happily, grinning wickedly as she smothered Esther with another hug just to feel the woman's body up against hers. She had learned from her mother well!

"Looks like we're not alone," Sevriel pointed down to where three armoured cars parked across from the front doors.

"Oh my god! Its Abel! I should've known he'd come to the rescue!" Triana cried happily. She didn't care who the others were with him, she was just so glad to see him again.

"Abel! Up here!" Triana shouted down, waving at him. She giggled when he waved back.

"Who are those other men though?" Esther asked, frowning, the others looked dangerous compared to Abel's sweetly smiling face.

"I don't know, but they had better keep their hands off Devi!" Sevriel growled.

"Oh please, it'll be the other way around and you know it," Triana snorted. Grinning, she smashed her fist through the nearest window and lunged through, dragging Esther with her.


	25. Chapter 25

Aridan frowned, his little legs were shaking as he heard the footsteps down the hall. The doctors had taken Devi away hours ago, the demon had winked at him before he had been shot with darts.

"Remember what I told you, Aridan. Get them mad enough to come into the cell and then I'll let you sleep while I get you out of here," Devi's voice purred in his head.

"I…I don't know what to do, I've never wanted to make someone mad before, I'm scared," Aridan whimpered.

"I just need you to do this one thing. I can't fake being afraid very well, and they'll hear the difference in my voice, here, say this…"

Aridan nodded, his little hands balling into fists as he watched the men dump the demon's body in the cell next door.

"You can't hold me in here forever, dickhead! My mom is going to kick your ass!" Aridan shrieked, backing up. Tears started to build up in his eyes as the angry doctors stormed the cell, bent on teaching him a lesson.

Aridan felt drowsy suddenly, like he was wrapped in strong arms that would protect him. He didn't need to worry, because those arms would never let anything happen to him. He could just let go…

Devi grinned as one of the doctors grabbed at his little arm. He jerked his arm backward, yanking the doctor into his knee. Once the man was low enough he snapped his neck and ducked around the other doctor and into the hall.

"Shoot him in the legs! Don't let him escape!" Someone shouted.


	26. Chapter 26

Devi skidded around the corner, slamming his little body into a doctor's knees as he rushed by. His stomach was seared with pain. He wondered how the boy was ever able to hide the fact that he was in so much pain the entire time. But what had they been searching for when they had operated on the boy?

Devi's heart went cold with realization. The tests done to his body had nothing to do with changing demons into seed carriers. Jason was trying to make Aridan a seed carrier. He wanted to breed Forgers!

He cut his hand vertically into the air, trying to open a portal. It failed miserably. Without the use of his own power Aridan was not able to house Devi's power.

He was surprised that the boy could even house his spirit in this condition. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when Jason cut off his exit path.

"If you leave the building I'll kill your real body! If you save the kid you'll die! So come back here and give yourself up," Jason grinned at the wide eyed stare he received in return.

"It's not like we're planning on killing the kid anyway. He'll be given special care until he matures into his powers," the grin on Jason's face spoke volumes of the 'special care' he had already been giving to Aridan's little body.

"I've seen enough of your 'special care,' asshole! And I don't care what you do to my body. I'm not letting you have him!" Both his vocal chords and the Forger's shouted at the same time, sounding more like a possessed howl.

"Well then think of your daughter. If you are dead who will make sure that the demonic council allows her to live freely and love freely? They will take her the second you die and try to breed her with higher demons to try to recreate a semblance of you that they can control. In essence she'll die in the manner that has always been the place they are saving for you once they find a weak spot!"

Devi's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. If he ran Triana would be in danger. But if he stayed then the Forger was in danger!

The question was, which was more important to him. His old friend or his daughter.

"That's right, beautiful. Now walk with me back to your cell. We'll get you back into your body and then I'll make love to you,"

"You don't love anyone but yourself! I trust Triana to be able to fight you off, and I trust Sevriel to be at her side! I don't trust this little boy to be able to escape on his own. I won't hand him over to you!" Devi took up a fighting stance. He wasn't sure if he could make this little body move the way he did his own, and without the ability to teleport between portals he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get behind him. He was going to have to face him head on!

"Silver did not give birth to a weak child! I will not let you just have your way!" Devi hissed. His mouth ached like twin shards of glass had been rammed into his gums near his canines. His ears felt like they had been yanked back. Something was happening to this body and he was the cause. He had to get out of Aridan's body as quickly as possible. But first he would have to deal with Jason!

Author's notes: My Devi never backs down! I couldn't very well have him just run away to where everyone was searching for him. I think its about time that he got a good fight in.


	27. Chapter 27

"Aridan, you alright in there?" Devi asked, frowning as he looked down upon the shivering child that had curled up in a ball in his subconscious.

He didn't like that one bit. His presence was doing permanent damage to the Forger's already delicate balance. If he wasn't careful he would accidentally kill him.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, do you really think you'll beat me just because I'm smaller than you?" Devi hissed,

"Absolutely, I mean I was able to overwhelm your true form and it was much smaller than mine," Jason grinned. He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and aimed it at Devi.

"Using cheap mortal tricks. Why not try to fight me?" agony ripped through Devi's body, pouring through him in waves.

"The same reason that you didn't try to fight me head on. It's a waste of time when you know you're just going to win anyway. Might as well get rid of the pest right away and get on with the rest of your day," he fired.

Devi predicted the shot and lunged out of the way, gritting his teeth. The little body was in horrible shape. He couldn't afford to let Aridan get shot. Wounds could be healed, changes couldn't.

"I'm not afraid, Devi, I know you'll do whatever it takes to save us. Use whatever I have to help you, just make sure we both live," the little boy whimpered in his mind.

"Thank you. I promise we'll both live," Devi smiled sadly. Even now the Forger was always such a giving soul.

Devi took a deep breath and let the change take hold of the small body. He felt his hair yanked back, like the roots were being ripped right out of his head. A huge energy like a golden light surrounded his entire body, repelling the bullets that tried to force their way through.

Small childish hands stretched, molding into a Forger's great talons. His ears formed distinct points, hidden only by the fall of straight silky white hair. He shrieked as his eyes bled, all the tissues replaced until his eyes were filled with a golden light where they had once been blue.

"Now you'll wish you hadn't shot me, fucker!" Devi screamed, using the Forger's intense vocal chords to rip the equilibrium right out from underneath Jason, sending the man stumbling away.

Author's notes: Don't worry, that's not all! Meow! LOL! Working on the next chappie!


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh my God!" Abel squeaked, his cheeks stained bright pink as Hugue shed his clothes in the hallway.

"How is that supposed to help!" He turned his back to keep from peeking at his comrades beautifully naked body.

"You shy, Abel?" Leone snorted, grinning wickedly as he looked Hugue over.

"I…um…yes?" Abel sighed with relief when he heard the sounds of bones growing and snapping followed by grunts and snarls. He knew those sounds all too well. Hugue was shape shifting into his lion form.

"You can turn around now, four eyes," Leone slapped a hand on Abel's back hard enough to nearly knock him over.

"Hugue's senses are better in that form. He can tell us where we should be heading. If you have any emergency weapons you might want to pull them out now," Leone walked over to Hugue and pet a hand through the lion's mane.

The lion growled at him before yanking its head away.

"Um, I guess its time then, right?" Abel closed his eyes and called upon his other form. It was strange and almost comical that there was once a time when this form would call upon bloodlust only and now all he could think about was finding Torian and wrapping his wings around the little beast. This form always wanted Torian. It was probably because Torian was the closest thing he would ever find to his own species that wasn't related to him.

"Shit," Leone stepped back, unsure of what to do. He had expected Abel to have some sort of fighting ability but nothing like this! He knew that there was more to Abel then the awkward man that blushed and stammered, I mean there had to be for him to still be alive in these times!

Abel's wings spread wide as his bloodscythe took form.

"I feel an energy surge from the lower floors," Abel growled, his eyes glowing bright red as his lips curled in a vicious snarl. Something was off, he had never felt this vicious before! He had to resist the urge to attack the first thing that moved.

He wanted Torian now! And if he couldn't find Torian he wanted blood!

Author's notes: I know some people are going to rant at me that Abel and Seth aren't really brother and sister, but you know what? In my story they really are, so there!

LOL!

It makes it easier for me to work with.


	29. Chapter 29

Sevriel rolled his eyes as he watched his daughter ogle the nun while they made their way through the pitch black room.

He wished he could sense Devi at all, but all he could smell was death on this place.

"Do you sense your mother here?" Sevriel asked, sniffing around.

"Yeah, he's here, but his life force is very weak. He should be really close, I didn't break us into this room for no reason. Mom should be just across the hall," Triana darted back against the wall just in time to hide from the security guards. She drew the shadows around herself, moving quickly over to Esther's side and washing those shadows over her.

"I don't see anyone, but what the hell!" One of the guards shouted to the other as he looked over the shattered window.

"Go home, you two don't get paid enough to die for this place," Sevriel growled, stepping out of the shadows and spreading his wings wide in warning.

The guards paled at the sight of his glaring red eyes and snarling mouth. Faster than he had expected the two turned and ran for it.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Triana asked, letting the men run by her.

"They aren't a part of this; they're just trying to feed their families. I didn't sense that they had any idea what was really going on here."

They smelled the blood before they even opened the doors. There was so much blood everywhere it looked like a room used for paintball.

"It looks like the ones they operate on sometimes try to escape," Triana pointed to the bloodied streaked handprints on the walls and floors.

"Oh my God!" Sister Esther couldn't help but stare in horror, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks as she looked over the mangled bodies stretched out on the operating tables.

"Mom is in here, I can feel him!" Triana shoved her way around, trying to ignore the failed operations that decorated the room. She had only one goal, and it wasn't to feel sorry for the ones that were already gone, it was to save the one that still hung on by a thread.

She came to a halt by a table where a small shuddering form was curled in on itself. Reaching up she gently lay a hand on the grey cheek, it felt so cold.

"Dad, get over here! Hurry! His body temperature is low! That'll kill him quicker than his wounds!" She shouted, climbing up on the table she wrapped her arms around Devi's small nude body and hugged him tightly. She concentrated on her own body temperature, raising it until her skin sizzled, but even that would be co comparison to Sevriel's warm wings, they could cover more of the little demon than she could ever hope to.

"Let me see what they did to him!" Sevriel growled, stalking around the table.

"That's not important until he's warmed! Get up here! Wrap him in your arms and wings!"

Sevriel did as she said, though it was awkward to say the least for a man of his impressive size to fit on the little table with both Triana and Devi. He folded his wings down over around both of them.

"I'll watch the door just in case," Esther smiled, glad that they had gotten there on time.


	30. Chapter 30

Devi lunged for Jason while the man was distracted. Hopping up on Jason's crooked knee as the man stumbled Devi headbutted him in the face.

Blood spurted from Jason's nose as he staggered away.

Grinning Devi opened a small portal around Jason's right leg and snapped it closed, severing the limb. Jason crashed to the floor, shrieking in agony.

"Not only did you fuck with me when I was having a bad day but you tried to hurt my little friend. Unacceptable. That's okay though, because it'll be a while before anyone is close enough to stop me from playing with you," Devi grinned, letting his demonic desires take hold of Aridan's small body. He opened another portal around Jason's left leg and then slammed it closed as well.

"I can do this for hours, unfortunately you can't, so I'll have to quicken the pace a bit before you bleed to death," Devi continued the action on both Jason's arms.

Grinning he planted both of Aridan's small hands on Jason's chest. Calling upon Aridan's power he started to forge two large blades. He felt liquid agony spread through his limbs as the metal in Aridan's blood started to bubble, racing toward his hands as it began to fuse into Devi's palms. Inch by inch as the blades were formed they stabbed into Jason's chest while the man screamed silently, eyes large like a terrified horse.

"Well, that was fun now wasn't it?" He smiled as he wiped his hands on his pants, cleaning the blood away.

His eyes widened when he felt Abel's surge of power. Something was wrong with the Krusnik.

He didn't know why, but he knew he had to get to Abel before the Krusnik lost complete control.


	31. Chapter 31

Devi paused, shaking his head to try to clear it. Aridan's power soared through his head, clouding it.

"The fuck is my body?" He growled, he hated how slowly this child's body moved. If he at least knew the general area his body was being kept he could open a portal leading him right to it, but he had been close to unconscious every time they had moved him around.

What he could feel was Sevriel's scent drifting over his body. He bared his teeth furiously. He was tired of the angel's games! He either cared or he didn't, but Devi couldn't be his pet any longer.

"Don't worry, Aridan, I won't stain your hands any more than completely necessary. I'll try to behave myself," he wanted to pat the boy on the head, but it would be too awkward being that it was his own head for the time being.

He felt the Forger stir beneath the weight of his words. The boy was completely aware again and watching his every move.

Triana's soft voice ghosted over his ear, letting him know that she too was near to where his body was hidden.

"Triana, where are you?" Devi tugged at the link between them, grinning wide when he felt her surprised response.

"I'm coming to you, my dear, but would you be so kind as to get that filthy feathered beast off of my body?" He could feel the darkness growing in his eyes. His inner nature was threatening to break free and wreak carnage over the entire human realm and he began to wonder if it was caused by Abel's frenzy.


	32. Chapter 32

"Something is definitely wrong!" Leone shouted to Hugue, who was backing away from Abel with a snarl. He stretched his paws, preparing to lunge for the Krusnik.

"Hugue, slowly come over here!" Leone shouted to the lion. He didn't know why he bothered though because it wasn't like the stubborn man was going to listen to him anyway.

Leone swung a kick for Abel's head, but the Krusnik shoved him aside as though he were a weak child.

He didn't know what to do, he had already tried all of his weapons on the beast to no avail. It was like he was a fly buzzing around the Krusnik's head, every time he tried to attack he was merely swatted aside like he was nothing.

Hugue sprung at Abel, snapping his jaws at Abel's face, trying to grab him and shake the hell out of him. The bloodscythe slashed into his side, sending the lion flailing across the room. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back up any time soon, so he lay there hoping to hell he'd heal before Abel came after him again. Fortunately Abel wasn't hunting him, he was hunting something else.

"You going to be okay?" Leone asked, racing to his side. He ran a hand through Hugue's mane as the lion glared at him. He knew Hugue was just angry at having to give up so soon.

"It sounds like the shit is hitting the fan downstairs. This isn't our fight, we should back down while we have the chance. No point in dying here when it doesn't sound like they really need our help," he sighed when Hugue changed back to his human form, lying there naked on the floor.

"Abel," Hugue said, and Leone knew what he meant, they needed to stay and defeat the Krusnik, but how were they going to do that with Hugue wounded and Abel on the warpath?

"This sucks shit! Where did that little demon girl go? I think maybe we need her help," He slipped his arms around Hugue, hefting the smaller man to his feet.


	33. Chapter 33

Torian growled as he flopped over onto his side. He needed energy. Specifically Abel's energy. Feeding off Abel's energy for all these years had kept his beast at bay, but now he was starving again.

He looked at his empty ring finger, grateful that he had gotten rid of his ring of power. He knew he was dangerously close to his breaking point and didn't want to be able to freeze anyone.

He could remember all too well what it felt like to snap and wake up with his friends' blood in his mouth and the memory of their screams in his head. Just like before Devi would hold out his arms and smile sadly while he let Torian get close enough to devour him. Those violet eyes would be so full of mercy and understanding.

He wondered what it would feel like to be that loving that he was willing to let his friend rip into his body just to try to quench their hunger.

Devi always had a smile for him even in his darkest moments, but now the little demon had taken away the buffer that kept him from turning into a beast.

Of course he knew Devi hadn't done it on purpose, but that didn't change the fact that he was now fully alone losing his mind out in the rain in a stinking alley full of rats and strays.

Torian wept as he tried to hug his sopping clothes to his body, freezing out in the rain as there was nowhere that he could hide, no one who would take him in.

"Abel, please come back to me," Torian sobbed. "Save me like you always do," he shut his eyes tightly, biting hard into his hand. He needed blood, it didn't matter if it was his own right now, he needed the blood in his stomach to try to calm it down a bit.

"I forgive you for what you did, just please come and find me! I don't know where I am, I can't make it back to you, I'm too hungry," he sobbed as he hugged his knees to his chest.


	34. Chapter 34

Devi frowned as he staggered up the last of the stairs. Aridan's little body could barely stand on its own anymore. He had damaged it too much with the transformation. He wanted nothing more than to use this moment to open a portal and hurry his way to his own body but he was pretty sure that the power used would kill the Forger.

"You just wait, you bastard, you think you can take advantage of my body while I'm not in it?" Devi growled when he felt Sevriel's kisses on his face.

His eyes went blurry for a moment and he nearly passed out. It took all of his will to force his eyes back open and keep moving. His body was near, he could feel it. He could feel Triana nearby as well and was glad for it. She was safe.

"Its okay Aridan, once we get to my body I'll let you sleep it off, okay? I promise, just trust me.

Abel's power rocked the entire building. The Krusnik was at his breaking point and Devi feared what would happen if he couldn't reign him in.

He had heard rumours amongst his kind about what happened to the mates of the Drakatra clan and it wasn't pretty. Drakatra fed on their mates to keep sane when there was lack of demon activity. Their mates bodies would start to store extra power kept exclusively for their mates and if they were separated both would lose their minds and end up destroying everything in their wake.

"Don't worry, Abel, I won't let you hurt anyone. I won't let you do anything you wouldn't be able to live with yourself for. I did this to you and I'll make it right. Just hang on," Devi grit his teeth as he shoved the huge doors open.

His body was a mere few feet away. He could hear Triana's sweet voice singing softly in his ear.

"Stop right there or I'll put a hole in your head!" A woman shouted. Devi looked up at the red haired woman that ran toward him.

"What's a little kid doing here?" The red head asked, lowering her weapon and scooping him up into her arms.

"Eew, girl germs!" Devi squawked as he was held up against her breasts.

"Mom? How the hell did you end up in a little boy's body?" Triana shouted, running over to them.

"Get me over to my body, will ya?" Devi smiled lovingly at her. He was so glad she was okay.

"Okay, sure," she raced over to the table where Sevriel was curled around Devi's body and set the little boy down on the table.

Immediately the boy was unconscious, snoring softly as he keeled over. Devi sat bolt upright, shoving Sevriel off him with a hard blow to the ribs.

"Triana, get this boy to safety. Bring him to Silver, she'll protect him. I have to stop Abel," Devi jumped down from the table, his clothes materializing on his body.

"I'll help," Sevriel stood up, brushing himself off.

"You'll go to hell before I rip your heart out is what you'll do. The red head and I will help Abel while you fuck off to somewhere where I won't have to smell you," Devi grabbed Esther by the arm and dragged her out of the room with him.

"I'm going to need you to create a diversion while I sneak up on Abel. Can I trust you to do that?" Devi asked, looking her in the eye. He knew damned well that she was the one that had shot him, but he could see something in her eyes that had changed since then. Remorse.

"I'll do my best," she assured, though she wasn't sure what she was going to come up with.


	35. Chapter 35

Sister Esther wasn't exactly sure what sort of diversion she was supposed to create as she watched Devi sneak around the other way toward where Abel tore through the security guards.

"Urm, Abel?" Sister Esther ran forward into the room, biting her lip against the fear that coursed through her.

The Krusnik turned toward her, red eyes shining. She had to keep his eyes completely on her so that Devi could get closer.

Thinking fast, Esther yanked the front of her dress down to flash her chest.

"Eew!" Devi screamed before he could stop himself, the sight of a woman's chest was so something he didn't ever look forward to.

The Krusnik turned, baring its teeth at Devi.

"Oh shit!" Devi squawked, he didn't have enough strength in his body to fight face to face.

The scent of a large cat washed through Devi's senses.

"A were-kitty? Could be fun if it's a guy," Devi snickered.


	36. Chapter 36

"Don't make me hurt you, Abel. We'll find Torian together and you can screw him through the floor! It'll be wicked fun, right?" Devi nervously watched Abel circle him, those red eyes boring through him.

"Don't worry, friend, I won't molest Torian, I'll just take pictures while you molest him, kay?" He backed up when the bloodscythe pointed right at him.

"Tell me what to do!" Sister Esther called out to him, feeling completely helpless as she watched Abel circle his prey.

"Run away! Run and look for Torian! Torian is the only one that can calm Abel down now! But be careful, if Abel is this bad off then Torian is as well. You'll have to lure him over without getting bitten!" Devi yelped and dropped to the floor just in time to avoid the bloodscythe as it aimed for his head.

"I'm not used to fighting without killing, you're going to make this hard for me, aren't you, gorgeous. When this is over I'm sooo going to make you feel violated for attacking me!" Devi leapt into the air, avoiding the next strike. He managed to land a kick square into the center of Abel's chest, making the Krusnik stagger backward before attacking again.

"Triana, you'd better be far from here!" Something lunged at Devi from the side, sending him flailing into the wall with a hard body on top of him.

"Well hello there," Devi grinned as he hugged his body up against Hugue's nude body.

He pouted when the man only glared at him and shoved away from him.

"You're no fun. Why snuggle with me all naked if you didn't want to play with me?" Devi teased, though he could tell by the thin line of blood that trickled down Hugue's arm that the man had just saved his life.

"We have to move as a unit or we'll all get our asses beat!" Leone shouted over to them as he ran toward them.


	37. Chapter 37

Torian's knuckles cracked as he tried to fight his own body.

He could smell meat near bye, it wasn't the normal sort of food that he would gravitate toward, but any meat was better than no meat at all! He was convinced of that much!

"There you are! I was worried sick about you!" Silver shouted, coming closer to him.

"My granddaughter called me and told me to come help look for you. Everyone's worried sick and we need your help to reign Abel in!" Silver came closer, she was glad she had found Torian and not Triana. She wasn't at all sure that Torian wouldn't eat her granddaughter at this point.

"Get away from me! You smell too good! Get back!" Torian snarled, his lips curling back over his pointed teeth. His eyes glowed bright violet as he glared at the human the smelled too much like food.

"Don't make me kill your ass, Torian. We're too good of friends for me to have to rip your heart out over this. Calm the hell down before I attack you," Silver pointed her crossbow at Torian, her hands trembling as she aimed at her friend.

"Get away from me!" Torian shrieked, scrabbling forward, he swiped at her with his claws, ripping right through the top of her leather boots and into her calf muscle.

Silver aimed a kick at his head before scrambling backward. She shot the crossbow, the arrow embedding itself into Torian's shoulder.

The Drakatra roared furiously, lashing out at her again.

_I just have to lead him to Abel and everything should be fine!_ Silver shot another arrow, this time Torian's little fist caught it before she even saw him move.


	38. Chapter 38

Leone fired his gun at Abel, backing up toward where Devi stood with Hugue. The bullet seemed to have little affect on The Krusnik. Devi hung up his cell phone with a groan.

"Okay, what the hell do we do now? Bullets aren't hurting him, in case you didn't notice," Leone hated being afraid, but those red eyes scared the hell out of him.

Hugue launched himself at Abel, swinging a kick hard into his middle, sending him staggering back.

"Brute force it is. We have to piss him off enough to chase us," Devi grinned, his little fangs flashing.

"He looks pretty pissed as is, you really think we can outrun him?" Leone winced as he watched Hugue struggle to keep up with Abel's speed.

"Okay, then I'd better piss him off enough that he'll chase me through the sky, because I have to get him to Torian. The only way to make him stop is to get him to Torian," Devi paused, maybe pissing him off wasn't what he needed to do, he could do better.

Devi purred as he walked toward Abel, purposely emitting the pheromones that he usually tried so hard to save for Sevriel. He walked just close enough to Abel to give the Krusnik a whiff.

Those crimson eyes fixed on him. Devi keened, making sure he had his complete attention. Once he saw the predator fixed on him, he launched up into the air, spreading his wings wide and hoping to hell he could get to Torian before Abel ripped him out of the sky and screwed him into the ground.

Author's notes: I know, its taking me so long to add chapters. I'm such a jerk! LOL!

I want to end this well, so its taking me longer than I had planned.


	39. Chapter 39

Devi swallowed hard as he looked back to see Abel steadily gaining on him. Those red eyes promised pain and more than a little of something else.

"Shit, who told you you could fly so damned fast!" Devi squeaked, flapping his wings harder. It didn't seem to matter, Abel was possessed and completely focused whereas Devi was panicked and relying on adrenaline to save him.

"Not fair!" Devi squawked when those clawed hands closed on his shoulders, shoving hard. They plummeted downward in a deadly spiral that Devi was sure would smash his brains out when they landed. He could see the ground nearing. Images of brains splashed on the ground made his heart pound.

Those clawed hands scrabbled over his clothes even as those stifling arms held tight. Devi could barely move. Just before impact Abel slowed a bit, just enough to turn their position so that Devi landed flat on his back with the Krusnik above him. The air rushed out of his lungs as he hit. His head rattled. He knew he'd be bruised and cut all over, and the scent of his blood was driving his assailant mad.

Devi's mind was in a panic, but his body could do nothing to defend itself. He was sure that his ribs were broken from the impact, but there wasn't a damned thing he could do to try to recover from the blow.

His vision swam, the only thing that seemed real were those heated palms against his bared flesh. He didn't know where his clothes had gone to, but the Krusnik's weight was settling between his thighs, pressing down against him.

He couldn't help but purr as he was entered so hard his body was wracked with pain. It had been a long time since someone had given him what he truly needed and he hated himself for enjoying the treatment when he was supposed to be getting Abel to Torian.

Abel rode him hard, his claws tearing into Devi's wrists as he pinned them over the demon's head.

Tears strained at Devi's eyes, he needed more. He needed…his eyes widened as Abel hit that spot inside of him that had him keening like a wanton.

He came hard and fast and felt the Krusnik reach completion at the exact moment he had.

Devi groaned as Abel slid from his body. Something still wasn't right. Abel's eyes were still predatory.

"Shit, I still have to get him to Torian," Devi groaned, sitting up. His entire body protested, but he managed to gather what was left of his clothes and dress himself.

Something slammed into him from behind, sending him sprawling on his face.

Getting thrown around is getting old! Devi shouted. The purring sound from above made his heart stop in his chest. A hungry Drakatra had just pinned him and was most likely about to rip him to shreds.

Calm down, Torian, Devi tried to reason even as those clawed hands closed on his skull and started to put pressure there.


	40. Chapter 40

"I don't wanna play no more," Devi whimpered as he felt his skull start to crack. He had seen Torian rip the brains out of demons before, but they had always been enemies, so it had always been funny as hell to watch. Now he was about to find out what it felt like on the other side.

Silver came up behind Abel and shoved him onto Torian. She nearly fell at the effort. Her legs were badly shredded from the little beast's attacks.

Abel needed no cue. He wrapped his arms tightly around Torian's waist and ripped him off Devi. No sooner he had Torian planted on his back the same way he had Devi.

Torian purred, biting hard into Abel's shoulder. The Krusnik couldn't care less as he shoved Torian's robes up and entered him deeply.

"Ow," Devi pouted, sitting up and clutching at his sore head. His ears suddenly perked at the sound of moaning. A wicked little grin stole over his face as he watched Abel ride Torian into the ground.

The violet glow started to leave Torian's eyes, leaving behind the friend he had lost.

Abel's hair started to settle down his back again as he pushed deeper into Torian's body. His eyes became a clear loving blue as he looked down at Torian's flushed face.

He gasped as he came hard, crushing Torian beneath him.

Silver swatted the digital camera out of Devi's hands. She had no idea where the hell he had gotten it from, his clothes were shredded. She guessed he must've opened a portal just big enough to fit his arm through.

"I missed you," Torian whispered, kissing Abel softly.

"I'm so sorry," Abel whispered, hugging Torian tightly to his chest.

"I forgive you as long as you carry me home. I don't think my legs are going to work any time soon," Torian yawned.

"Hey, me too! Can you call that naked guy to carry me home too? I wanna be carried!" Devi cried excitedly, picking his camera back up and examining the picture he had taken.

Author's notes: That's not the end yet.


	41. Chapter 41

Sevriel set the little white haired boy down on the ground, letting him run over to Sister Esther and cling to her legs.

"So what are you going to do, dad? Mom made it quite clear that he doesn't want you anymore. What are you going to do?" Triana asked, frowning at the nervous look on his face.

"I don't know. I want him still, but I…he really doesn't want me anymore. He hates me," Sevriel hated the memory of pushing Devi away. It killed him to think of how he had just tossed Devi aside like trash. He had done it enough times that he knew he didn't deserve the little demon.

"Since when has mom ever known what he wants? Are you really going to let it end this way?" Triana crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eye.

"Wish me luck," Sevriel clapped her on the shoulder before jogging up the stairs to his demon's bedroom.

He didn't bother knocking, there was no way Devi would let him in anyway. He kicked it in and rushed into the room.

"The hell are you doing showing your face in here!" Devi shrieked, launching a lamp at Sevriel's head.

"Shut the hell up and come here!" Sevriel commanded. He watched Devi swallow hard. It was a good sign. Devi was always turned on by dominance and it showed that he wasn't so far gone in his hatred to ignore the tone in Sevriel's voice.

He made a grab for Devi's arm, ripping the demon forward into his arms he snapped his jaws down onto Devi's neck, cracking the bone under the pressure so that the mark would never leave. It would always be imprinted on Devi's soul.

He tore the robes down Devi's slender shoulders and dropped them to pool around the demon's ankles.

"You fucking bast…" Sevriel silenced him with a kiss, smiling when he felt the demon melt.

He kissed his way down Devi's shoulders, grinning when those small hands shoved his own robes down and out of the way. He parted from Devi only long enough to slide the pants down his hips.

"Hurry up!" Devi growled, wrapping those slender arms around him.

"Anything for you, love," Sevriel lifted Devi right up off the ground and planted him up against the wall. The second those slender legs wrapped around his hips he slammed hard into that small body, earning him an appreciative little shriek from his lover.

Devi growled, biting hard onto Sevriel's neck as he was entered over and over again. He threw his head back, screaming so loud that it echoed through the entire apartment complex.

Sevriel came hard, grinning at the blood that drooled from Devi's open mouth. It seemed there would be a brother or sister for Triana sooner than they had expected.

Author's notes: hee! Its finally done! Yay! Now I'll take a bit of a break until I can come up with another hot story.


End file.
